An automobile has a glove compartment made up of a box and a lid. A stopper device is provided to the glove compartment on the box rim, and has the function of abutting on the lid of the glove compartment when the lid is closed.
The stopper device disclosed in Patent Document 1 is mounted on the glove compartment on the box rim, and arranged to abut on the lid of the glove compartment when the lid is closed. The stopper device includes a grommet to be inserted into and fixed to a mounting hole of the box of the glove compartment, and a stopper pin to be mounted in a screw hole of the grommet. The stopper pin includes a supporting portion having a rectangular plain plate shape, and a shaft portion drooping from the supporting portion. The stopper pin is connected to the grommet by having its shaft portion screwed into the screw hole of the grommet. By grasping and rotating the supporting portion of the stopper pin, the height of the supporting portion from the grommet can be adjusted.